A Switch in Time Saves Nine
by Strange Magic
Summary: DH Spoilers. What if Teddy made a more powerful timeturner? Now it is up to him to save his parents, his wife, alot of other people, while remaining mostly unknown with the help an exconvict and his own memories of what Harry had told him as a child.
1. Prologue: Azkaban Breakout

Author's Note: Hey, I haven't written any fanfic in a while but an idea just popped in my head and I'm going with it, It might be kind of long though. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JKR does

Prologue: Azkaban Prison - September 6th, 2018 almost 4 am

Antonin Doloholv hadn't slept at all that night, he was wide awake, ready to set his plan in motion with Rabastan Lestrange, and Walden MacNair. It had been twenty years since he was locked in Azkaban for the second time and in total he spent 34 years in prison and all because of Potter, and the blasted Order of the Phoenix. MacNair had been lucky and managed to elude Azkaban the first time, back when it was still guarded by Dementors, which meant you would have to struggle to even survive there. Now they had a special division of the Auror department that guarded them day and night, and they were without wands and completely caged in, but with 20 years of free time on their hands, Antonin, Walden and Rabastan had plan, and it was about to be put into action.

At exactly 4 am the shifts of the key keepers switched the key keepers did this when they believed everyone to be asleep. Walden was going to distract they key keeper on his way out and Rabastan was going to distract the new key keeper on his way in. When they were both distracted, Antonin would strike. In his hand he held two large rocks, he had managed to dig them out from the yard when they were allowed out in the enclosed yard and he hid them under his cloak that he wore in the winter. Antonin and the other two had been watching and waiting ever since late February to know the best time to strike and the perfect plan. Tonight was the night.

They could hear footsteps, there they were, switching shifts, instantly Walden and Rabastan set into motion they were distracting them Antonin took aim and quickly hit them both in the back of the head – they weren't dead but they were now unconscious. Rabastan reached for the keys and took them, He unlocked his cell and as quietly as he could tiptoed over and took both their wands. He quickly muttered the killing curse on both of them, he then helped his buddies escape. They took the two wands and quietly walked down the hall way careful not to wake the other prisoners. They had to kill a couple of Aurors before reaching the sea. They all jumped into the freezing water and started to swim until they got out of the anti apparition zone and now since they had all stolen wands, they could apparate away.

Miles away in a field in the middle of nowhere three older men appeared out of what seemed nothing. They were finally free again, free to avenge their old master, and get rid of the blood traitors in their families.


	2. Good News and Bad News

Author's Note: Hello Readers, Sorry for the confusion over where I classified this story, Unfortunately there is no section for Teddy or any of the new to DH characters so I put Teddy with his father and yes, Sirius will be an important character in this fic, although he won't show up until ch. 3 or ch. 4. Please Review and enjoy. Ships are: TLVW, RLNT?SBOC?, RWHG, and HPGW. Tell me if you want Sirius with an OC or another order member. The positive ship is RLNT because none of this would happen if Teddy messed up and his parents never got together, which he isnt' going to do, I promise a happy ending!

**Chapter One: Good News and Bad News **

_223 N. Merlin dr. Hogsmeade, Scotland, September 6th, 7 am_

Teddy woke up at seven am as usual that Monday morning, his wife, Victorie was still asleep. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping - actually she always looked beautiful due to the fact that she was part Veela. Teddy had grown up with her as his childhood friend and right after she graduated in June, they got married and found a place together in Hogsmeade. Since she had to go to work at Madam Matkins (a shop that sold clothes in Diagonally) at the same time he went to work at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic. He woke her up.

After that Teddy went ahead and made himself a quick breakfast of cereal and waited for Victorie to come out, she hadn't been feeling well in the mornings lately - and they had a hunch and hoped they were right, she was going to get it checked out at St. Mungos today. They already had names picked out for their first child, they would name the child after one of Teddy's parents, depending on the gender of the baby.

Victorie was finally out of the bathroom, "Hey Teddy-bear, yeah I'm pretty sure this is morning sickness but I set the appointment for right after work" She told him. They then both changed and they kissed each other off to work.

Teddy apparateted in to the Ministry and went to his office where his boss, Arthur Weasley was standing next to his desk - with a grim expression on and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. Had Teddy done something wrong or had something happened to his large family? Aruther Weasley had six living children and about 17 grandchildren - which Victorie was the oldest of. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Teddy but apparently you don't know yet, but there has been a break out at Azkaban this morning at about 4 am. All three escapees were Death Eaters, including the man who killed your father" Aruther told him. Teddy's face dropped, this couldn't' be possible, it just couldn't. "I'm going to tell Victorie, she needs to know to be careful - she is going in for a pregnancy test today" Teddy replied. "That is great Teddy, and of course she should be careful as should you, and please don't be rash and go hunting down Doloholv, I wouldn't put anything past him and Lestrange together" Arthur commented.

Teddy sent a quick owl to Victorie and set to work there would probably be a lot soon with Death Eaters on the loose who loved to torment the muggles. 

Victorie's POV  
Victorie was finally off work, she apparated to St. Mungos without delay, she was taking Teddy's advice, and the idea of Death Eaters on the loose scared her, especially with all she had heard about them. She went in and they to take a few potions and the tests came back positive, she was going to have a baby girl. She cheered with delight at the news and was quick to owl her Teddy, her sisters, and the rest of her insanely large family. She was squealing and jumping around when she heard a loud crash in one of the windows, three men in Azkaban prison uniforms entered. They were all three armed.

It was Doloholv, MacNair, and Lestrange. They were attacking; they started by instantly killing one of the other patients and Victorie was quick to remember her training in dueling at Hogwarts. She was hexing MacNair when she didn't see Doloholv from behind her, she had just rendered MacNair unconscious and. She didn't know he was there until she heard him say "Avada Kedavra" and she turned to look – all she saw was a flash of green light before her life was over, and that of her unborn child.

Just seconds later hospital staff came into that room to find an unconscious Walden MacNair and a dead Victorie Lupin. They called in the Aurors and were able to capture Doloholv and obviously MacNair, but Lestrange had escaped, although it wasn't long before the Auror department to find him, they had cleaned up their act greatly ever since the Wizarding World hero Harry Potter had taken over. All that was left now was the grieving form of Teddy Lupin at the foot of Victorie's grave.


	3. Turning Time

_Author's Note:_ I don't own any of this. If you have any questions on how I figured this – just email me, and I'll respond in my next post. Teddy ends up coming back a bit early. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review

**Ministry of Magic, 6:30 am**

It was early in the morning and Teddy was already at work, after Victorie died, about a year ago, he had done nothing but work at his post in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, only Teddy was surprised to find that the department's head, Arthur had left it lock, he usually left the office unlocked because of how early Teddy would come in. This time it was strangely enough, locked, and there was a note stuck to the door.

"_You've been in here too much,_

_Have some time out; get a date or something,_

_You could use it, I'm staying home with Molly today"_

_Arthur_

Great, he needed to be doing something, or else he would start thinking again. The past year had been very stressful, not only had is pregnant wife been murdered by the same man that killed his father, is grandmother, who was his only family left died of heart attack a couple months ago. He had no family, although the Weasley's and Potters treated him as such. In fact Victorie's little sister, Ana that just graduated had seemed interested in him lately but, he didn't really want her attention. So, he decided to do a bit of exploring, there was nothing else to do, he didn't want to go home yet.

He kept walking around looking in all of the offices' hardly anyone was here yet. There was one hall with an unmarked door at the end, but everyone knew what it was, The Department of Mysteries, forbidden zone, the people who worked there were called Unspeakables and no-one knew exactly what was going on. Curiosity overcame him and he opened the door. It wasn't what he had expected it was just a bunch of papers on a desk some desks, but there were doors in the back of the room which probably led to the actual Department where the work went on.

Teddy couldn't help himself again – why did he have to get his mother's curiosity, well he came across a file on one of the desks that was labeled "Time Travel" and picked it up, and started to flip through the pages when he heard a noise like the door opening. He instantly panicked, and the only thing he thought of, he appararated away, directly to where he would be hidden, the attic of his house, and when he got there he realized that he still had the forbidden file in his hand. They probably knew it was missing already, but he definitely should return it. He could come back tomorrow morning and put it back.

Teddy thought he was going to read a book or something again, but curse his curiosity, these files were forbidden to all but the Unspeakables, but here he was reading them and then he started to copy them when he got an idea – Maybe he could save Victorie with this? So he continued to copy down the file onto his own parchment well into the night, he wasn't finished until 6:30 – the next morning. He just couldn't stop and keep copying down, barley stopping to eat, and barley to sleep, he simply ignored the letter that was sent by Ana, she wanted to go out that night when she heard he was off. Couldn't she tell he was busy? Besides, he didn't want to date someone who happened to be the sister of his late-wife.

The next day at work he was tired, but came early anyways and put back the file, apparently no-one had noticed yet because the person working on that project was on vacation for that week, lucky break for him. He got through work that day and was so tired by the end of the day that he crashed right when he got home and woke up at 7 pm when he heard a knocking on the door, who could be looking for him? He went to get it anyways, it was Harry Potter, his godfather. "Hey Teddy, you haven't been around much lately I've been kind of worried, and So has Ana, maybe you should go out with her for a night sometime. Oh, and Ginny and I want you over for dinner tomorrow night" The Ana thing he could probably get out of, but not going over to the Potter's place tomorrow night.

Once Harry left Teddy went back to sleep and woke up at 3 am, when he started look through the files that he copied more, and he was starting to get ideas, maybe there was something he could do with them? He would need a lot of spells that he hadn't heard of, and some strange items that he just might need to go into the Department of Mysteries for, namely a time-turner. What his idea was to amplify and modify the magic of the time-turner. It would allow him to go back at least a year, long enough back to save Victorie, since the 1-year anniversary of her death was in just a few weeks, he would have to hurry seeing as it would probably take him back a year max.

Over the next few weeks Teddy continued to work and pretended that he was relaxing a bit like they wanted him to but he was really up working in his attic on a magical device that would allow him to do as he wanted to. Working on the device did however make him relax and be happy, he was thinking of seeing Victorie again. It would be so glorious. Teddy was thankful he was clever, and the device was done in just 2 weeks, save one last thing – the time-turner which he could never get through the application for in time, he would have to steal it, which would mean a trip to the Department of Mysteries again.

He went in early the next morning, with a picture of Victorie and one of his Parent's wedding in is pocket for luck along with a few rings – His parent's wedding rings, and the wedding rings of himself and Victorie. He knew these things wouldn't give him luck, but it made him more comfortable with what he was going to do. Fortunately for him although it was probably a bad thing, the Department of Mysteries was way less well guarded than it should be and it was far too easy to take the time-turner.

He went home right then. It was 6:47 am and he was due at work at 8 am, long enough to activate the machine, and go. He ran up to the attic, and snatched up the small device carefully, it looked like a large orb inside of a box, he opened the box, and the opened the orb and placed the time-turner inside, the closed it up again. If he had it right, one turn clockwise would take him back one year, and one turn the other way would return him to his original time. He then needed to get away from people, seeing as he didn't know exactly where everyone was at the moment he was going back too.

He apparated to the cave Harry had shown him outside of Hogsmeade. There he took out his pictures for a quick look and then gave the orb one turn clockwise and the whole world started to spin. When it came to a stop the floor of the cave was much different, there was evidence of something or someone living here recently, and there were newspapers, and chicken bones on the floor, and there was a noise coming from the back, some kind of animal. He was about to get a look at it when he heard a dog's barking – it was a large black shaggy dog that looked more like a bear. Could have he gotten his calculations wrong? He looked at the floor and confirmed it, the newspaper that looked the newest headline was "HOGWARTS WINS TRIWIZARD TORNAMENT" Harry's picture was on the page although he looked about around 15, and the paper was dated from 1995 – he hadn't gone back one year, he had gone back about 23 or so years! And the dog was staring at him in a very un-dog like way.

**_Thanks for Reading, Reviewers get an hour alone with a Harry Potter character of their own choice_**


	4. The Cave

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. And, in replying to a review left earlier, yes I do intend to save Sirius as well. I'm still not sure about Dumbledore though. Thank you abunch to all of my reviewers! I'm still not sure where this is going but I really like writing it, and I don't own any of this – the killer of my favorite character does – JKR. _

**Time Unknown – Cave Outside of Hogsmeade, June 1995.**

"Nice doggie…is this your hideout? I'm really not supposed to be here you know…Is it okay if I hide here with you until I think things through?" This was really stupid, but Teddy found himself talking to a dog – it helped to think things out anyways. The dog wasn't growling and didn't seem to care so Teddy sat down and took out Victorie's picture and just watched as she danced and smiled at him. She danced beautifully and it made her Veela heritage come out a bit. He was still so in love with her smile. That is when the he noticed the dog was looking over his shoulder. "You like the picture?" he asked. "This is Victorie, I married her a about a year and a half ago my time, 21 and a half years from now your time. Kinda strange eh? She died a after only six months of marriage and I spent a lot of time making a better time turner – one that would take you back further and it worked too well, I don't what I'm going to do now, I intended to save her, but she isn't even conceived yet, neither am I" He was talking to a dog, for merlin's sake how crazy must she be driving him?

"Hey, doggie, if you keep this place safe, I'll get you food. How much longer are you going to be living here? Stay here. I'll be back" Teddy told the dog and he left the cave. He morphed himself into an unrecognizable form and apparated into town. He needed to get a feel of what was going on other than that Harry had just won the Triwizard Tournament and the Cedric Diggory had just died – wait a second! Teddy was thinking about what Harry had told him out his days at Hogwarts when he realized that he wasn't talking to a dog at all, he was talking to Sirius Black - Harry's godfather who was going to die in about a year. Well maybe not with Teddy interacting.

In mere seconds Teddy had expanded his ambitious goal of saving Victorie to an even more ambitious one of saving his parents and probably a whole bunch of other people. He could help this war end quicker – it had just begun and it if Teddy could work things right, it will end as fast as it began. Harry had told Teddy the locations of all the horcruxes save the Ring which Dumbledore would find. Voldemort had just made it so Harry could survive the killing curse another time and kill the horcrux inside of him. He couldn't do it alone though. Dumbledore would probably not listen to him just yet, and he needed a more low-key confidant. He couldn't tell Harry, just yet. He could definitely not tell his parents who were still alive at this moment and not together yet.

Teddy really had a complicated situation didn't he? Well he didn't want to make his presence too well known – he decided to go back to the cave after buying a couple of sandwiches, and realizing he had left most all of his money in a bank in Gringotts, back in his own time. He was about to go in the cave when he heard what had to be Sirius' talking – the other person sounded familiar – yet he doubted that he had ever heard it before.

"Sirius, when do you want to come, you can stay in my flat – we need to get started on alerting the Order. I know you want to stay because of Harry, but really, this cave? You could have used the shack, at least it isn't wet in there." The voice was low and a bit hoarse yet it sounded kind of like a lower version of his own. "Oh, Remus, you know I can't stay there, Pettigrew knows how to get in and he has connections that can get me caught, and he knows I would think of that place. I am staying here at least another day, besides who would listen to a supposed mass murder?" Sirius replied. "alright, but don't take too long, I cant' get that much support due to anti-werewolf propaganda either" Remus agreed. "Good, I'll see you soon then, I'm probably going to walk to the castle to see Harry soon, you can at least have some sway over old members and I have a decent cousin who is old enough now, maybe we can get her in the Order too" Sirius concluded. Remus said good bye and then with a pop he apparated away. Teddy had been silently watching the whole scene.

He just saw his father for the first time and it had been very hard for him there not to run up to him which would only scare him to death. Maybe he could meet his mother too? And possibly get to know them although not as close as it should be he would at least know them as people, not just characters of stories he had been told as a child. He was very excited, yet he had to get on with what he was going to do. He went into the cave.

"I'm not going to turn you in" Teddy announced as he walked in and Sirius who was in his human form now. Sirius was wearing dirty looking robes and his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed or combed in ages. It needed cut too. His face was sunken from his time in Azkaban although his eyes were still a vivid blue-grey. Sirius was eyeing him suspiciously still. "Look, I know you are innocent, I know about Pettigrew and I know Voldemort is back. I am going to tell you how, if you promise to keep it a secret, Plus I have something you can do that will greatly aid the fight against Voldemort – I really need your help." Teddy told Sirius. "Alright, first before we talk about anything, who are you and where did you come from, because I have never seen or heard of anyone like you, although you do remind me of a few other people.." Sirius asked, still a bit suspicious. "My name is Teddy Lupin, and I was born in April 1998 – I made more powerful time-turner that works a bit different." Teddy said, pulling out his time-turner deluxe as he called it.


	5. Explanations

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Of course the killer of all favorite characters owns this – not me. (Yes, I admit it, this is a denial fic) I've been getting a lot of people favoring me, but less reviews. Please review, it means a lot to me. I really do want your input on weather I should let Sirius get with Hestia or someone else. _

**Explanations**

Sirius was still staring at him as if he had seen someone back from the dead or something along those general lines. "You are related to Moony?" Sirius, said, incredulously, "all his family died years ago" he finished, still unbelieving. "Yeah, well, I'm his son, his orphaned son mind you." Teddy replied. Teddy didn't think that Sirius could be gaping more, but he was. "How does he die? Who is your mum? How does she die?" he said rushed, Teddy had a lot of explaining to do, and it might just take a while.

"Okay, I'll explain everything under one condition" Teddy answered and Sirius quickly asked, "What is that?" and Teddy answered him, "That no-one else can know, at least not right now, we might need to tell Harry and Dumbledore, but that will come later. I'll have a few tasks for you, and I need to remain anonymous, I'll need an alias." Teddy continued, "This is absolutely necessary that especially my parent's don't know, and absolutely necessary that they still get together this time around. I want to save them too" Teddy paused for Sirius to respond. "Alright, you've got it, that makes sense, I promise to you" Sirius replied, and feeling like Sirius was truthful Teddy went ahead and started.

"Alright, I'll start. Just as a warning I have details of your own fate" Teddy warned and Sirius nodded and motioned for Teddy to go on. "Well, you see my mother was none other than your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks" Teddy started and just for a bit of proof he morphed his currently blonde hair into bright blue, Sirius gasped, then Teddy continued, after morphing into his natural form which looked a lot like a younger version of his father. "This is my natural form, I won't be using it much on this job, My parents were married on July 7th 1997, and mother got pregnant less than a month later with me. At the current time the wizarding world was in war. Death Eaters were in control of the Ministry and Hogwarts, They even set up the Muggleborn Registration Commission that ended up giving many innocent witches and wizards the dementors kiss just for being muggleborn. Dolores Umbridge led that without use of imperious or any mind control – she like the idea naturally, she had mad life hard for my father previously with her anti-werewolf legislations and was happy to expand to muggleborns. The had Hogwarts too, In muggle studies class kids were taught to hate muggles and instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts, they taught just Dark Arts where kids would learn how to use unforgivables."

Teddy paused and then continued with his story, "Albus Dumbledore had just died and was no-longer any help to him. Dumbledore had deathly injured himself by destroying one of Voldemort's horcruxes, which there are pieces of Voldemort's soul that he used dark magic to put in a object, but I'll get to them later, The order was dying one by one, you had died two years ago from my birth, and one year in the future from now, you are killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, your cousin, my aunt. She kills my mom too, her niece. My mom and dad die in the final battle that takes place at Hogwarts where about 50 students are killed, including Colin Creavery and Fred Weasley, Antonin Doholov kills both my dad and years later he escapes Azkaban which is then guarded by Aurors not Dementors, and kills my Victorie who was pregnant with my daughter. After the battle I was raised by Andromeda who died in her sleep a few years ago, my time. Harry was made my godfather since you were dead." After that Teddy continued to answer Sirius's questions about they years to come.

Teddy even had to tell Sirius about the Horcruxes, which were common knowledge in his time, but Teddy had extra information on where they all were – except for the ring. Teddy even went ahead and told Sirius about the horcrux in Harry, but made sure he understood that Harry could now survive the killing curse again due what had happened just a few days ago (Sirius's time). Sirius seemed to be comforted by that greatly. Sirius was very surprised when Teddy told him about the locked. "Wow! I never knew Reg had it in him, I'll never call him a git again, and if I ever have a son, I'll name 'im after Reg" Sirius continued to go on about that for a bit and in the end of all the explanation Sirius seemed actually happy that he now had a job in the order seeing as all Dumbledore wanted him to do was stay in hiding.

After that Sirius and Teddy set down to plot how they would explain Teddy to the order. They finally agreed that Teddy will have heard rumors about them and come to Dumbledore. Even after just a few mere hours Teddy was really getting to like his cousin, who would have been his godfather if it wasn't for a tragic accident involving curtains that they were going to avoid this time. Teddy agreed to go and talk to Dumbledore, hang out at Hogwarts for awhile while Sirius went with Remus to get the rest of the Order together. When Sirius went with Remus to Grimmuald Place, which they would before Teddy would see them again, Sirius would grab the locket and put it in his room for safe keeping. Teddy would get the Diadem from the Room of Requirement while he was at Hogwarts, then they would find a way to destroy them both. That would be two down.

_Reviewers get a hug from a Harry Potter Character of their choice (yes, even Snape is giving hugs today – limited time offer. I'll try and see if he can show up in the story)_


	6. Order and Progress

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Please review, and as always I don't own these chracters, locations, or anything about the Harry Potter universe other than some of the situations I put the characters in. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Order and Progress**

It was around Seven P.M. when Teddy finally caught up with Albus Dumbledore. The wait was annoying, but it gave him time to come up with a good story to tell. His new name was now Sam Faring, and he had heard rumors about an organization fighting Voldemort and that Dumbledore was the one to talk to about the said organization.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, could I talk to you for a moment?" Teddy or Sam shouted from down the hall at him. Dumbledore turned around and looked back at Teddy (who currently had red hair, the color he had decided for Sam). "Yes, Mr. – strange, out of all the students I've had I swear I remember everyone, but I don't recognize you, oh well go on." Dumbledore replied. "Oh, I was home schooled, I am just now starting to look for a job in Hogsmeade and find a place on my own when I heard about a group that was fighting You-Know-Who and rumor has it that you are the one to talk to" Teddy explained hoping Dumbledore would buy his story. According to Harry, Dumbledore was hard to lie to.

Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously and then when ahead and answered in a friendly manner. "Well, yes I do believe I am that person, why don't you come in my office and we can talk. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore answered, and the offered him a lemon drop, Teddy told him "no thank-you" and followed him to the office. The entrance was the same as it had been when Teddy was at school although Teddy had to admit, Dumbledore's taste in passwords was unusual, his current one was "Skittles" according to Harry he always named them after muggle candies.

Once they were inside Teddy noticed how differently Headmaster Dumbledore decorated his office compared to how headmistress McGonagall decorated hers, it was more well, random and carefree. Dumbledore asked Teddy to take a seat and then started to talk.

"Well, I am most honored that you wish to join my organization, however I must warn you, this work isn't pretty or fun. It is dangerous, and possibly deadly. Last time we lost nearly half our members to death" Dumbledore told him, although Teddy already knew that. They lost nearly half the second time as well – his parents included. Hopefully it wouldn't happen that way this time around.

Dumbledore told him that he should stay in Hogsmeade and wait for more word on where headquarters would be. Teddy was now an official member of the Order of Phoenix. Although Teddy's godfather had been too young to ever join the order for more than and then the war ended, he was close with many people in the Order. Teddy had grew up hearing stories of how brave and heroic they were – and how tragic it ended up for them.

One Teddy was done talking about joining the Order, Dumbledore offered to let him look around since according to his story he was home-schooled. That was just perfect. Teddy went straight for the Room of Requirement, walking leisurely, to make it seem as if he was exploring.

Once he got there, he quickly opened it up, he had been using it frequently throughout his Hogwarts career. It was a very useful room and although from years of experience, it didn't take him long to get the diadem. All he had to do was focus on how bad he wanted Voldemort to go away quicker this time, which wasn't too hard at all. The diadem appeared on the floor at his feet and he picked it up quickly as if it were a precious treasure.

After he had it in his hands, he continued his focus, this time he brought up a much needed fiend fire, contained in some sort of strange fire place. He cast the diadem into the fire and it made an explosion. One horcrux down, It shouldn't take too long to get the locket, but after that – the rest weren't going to be as easy. One was in his great aunt Bellatrix's Gringotts vault. He couldn't just morph as her husband, because her husband was in Azkaban and the goblins would know that, he would have to wait until he got out of Azkaban to make it seem even slightly reasonable. That one was troubling him to say the least. Then Nagaini would be hard because she was always with Voldemort, and he had no clue where the gaunt shack was for the Ring – only Dumbledore did and he wouldn't go after that for a year. He still had a lot to think out even after just destroying one horcrux.

After Teddy left the Room, he went back to Hogsmeade and got a room in three broom sticks. Tomorrow he would find a job, the money he had brought with him because he knew it would take a bit of time – so he might need it, wouldn't last long. He had only be expecting to be gone for a couple days, it looks like he might be in the past for over a year now…

_Note: Reviewers get to have a date with a Harry Potter character of their choice, with tons of chocolate! If you have an suggestions please let me know!_


	7. Greetings and Questioning

_Author's note: Sorry that this has taken so long for me to finish this chapter, I've been busy with school. I promise you that I will finish the story sometime, it just might take awhile now, seeing as school is back open and all of my school activities are back. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or even this computer – it is my sisters and the characters and places and such belong to the one and only JKR. Don't sue me. _

**Greetings, and Questioning**

Teddy woke up early the next morning, morphed into the form of "Sam Faring" and went out to explore around Hogsmeade as it had been 24 years ago. Three broomsticks was still there as was the HogsHead and Honeydukes. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes wasn't there as the company hadn't even gotten started yet.

After looking around a bit he saw a "help wanted" sign on the Three Broomsticks bulletin board. He went up to the office and picked up an application form. He was up in his room – almost done filling out the form, when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Is this Sam Faring" said a man with greasy black hair, a overly large nose, and beady eyes in an annoyed and slightly rude tone. Teddy quickly guessed who this man was. It was probably Severus Snape. "Yes, Please come in" Teddy invited him in, and he quietly walked in without saying a word. "I am Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore sent me" Severus said quickly.

"Yes, I did speak with him yesterday. Has he sent someone already?" Teddy asked him. "Yes, he wants all the help he can get now. Voldemort is still going a bit slow and we want to get a good head start on him." Severus answered. "Oh, that makes sense. I don't know what I can do, but I'll try and help." Teddy replied politely, smiling.

Severus was eyeing him strangely, as if he was trying to figure something out. Snape wasn't going to let his story go as easily as Dumbledore had. "You sound familiar" Snape stated plainly. "When did I meet you?" He asked. "You haven't. I'm Sam Faring, I didn't go to Hogwarts" Teddy said politely, Trying his best at a confused glance. "Really, I'm not so sure. If I find out that you aren't Sam Faring you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you…" Snape threatened.

This could get dangerous Snape already suspected him and Dumbledore was a bit suspicious. Teddy tried to play his questioning game, he pulled up his sleeve and showed his arm to Severus. "See, no Dark Mark. I'm not trying to trick you or anything" Teddy pointed out, trying to sound convincing. "You are really horrible liar, I'm going back to Dumbledore to tell him my suspicions. Then we'll see what happens" Severus announced as he walked out.

Teddy found him self starting to panic. What could happen if his whole plan got ruined? Harry had told him that Snape was indeed good, but he could still potentially make this situation very bad. Teddy really needed to talk to Sirius about this. He would have to wait for a couple of days though.

Teddy managed to finish the application, turn it in and find a copy of Hogwarts a History to read. It was very interesting to read the older version – He had to have read that book at least ten times.

He was in the middle of an interesting section about the four founders when he heard a knock at the door again. He went up to get it, hoping that it wasn't Snape, he didn't want to have to put up with that again. He was, however shocked at who had been sent.

"Hello, is this Sam Faring?" said a very familiar voice. "I'm Remus Lupin. Dumbledore has sent me. It seems like Severus gave you a bit of trouble" Remus continued. Teddy was absolutely shocked, his father was talking to him – actually speaking to him. Teddy found him self frozen for a moment, and then he caught his composure again

"Yes, it is. I have spoken with the Professor about joining his organization. The last recruiter seemed to think that I was a Death Eater." Teddy replied. "Oh, well Snape probably just didn't like something about you. He does this frequently. Anyways, I was sent to tell you the time and place of our next meeting." Remus replied.

"Good, I'm glad Snape isn't just doing that to me." Teddy responded and then waited for Remus to continue. "Yes, seeing as headquarters are not quite prepared yet, we are meeting at Hogwarts since by then all of the students will have left."

"Oh, that is good. Well, thanks for telling me that." Teddy replied. Remus smiled at him and said good bye and that he was going – he had more people to talk to before the first meeting (which by the way was tomorrow at 6:30 pm).

Teddy was glad to hear of the first meeting. He could talk with Sirius again, and hopefully his mum would be in the order by then. He really wanted to see her.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Reviewers get a free cookie and to Hug a Slytherin. _


End file.
